The Story of the Important Visitor
Cleopatra is visiting the African savannah and the animals prepare a special feast for her. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is disguised an inspector, pretending to be someone important. These props contain a fedora hat, two sunglasses, and a fake moustache. Lucy decides to give a rating for a story that is told by Molly. Story One morning, the animals are gathered around to listen to the news. William stated that Cleopatra is visiting the African savannah at noon. As the animals are talking about her, the fuss began to annoy Reginald. The animals were determined to pick the food suitable for Cleopatra. That evening, the animals prepare a big banquet for Cleopatra. A red carpet (made by leaves) is rolled towards the savannah for the visitor to come. As soon as the banquet is prepared, there was no sign of Cleopatra. A few minutes later, we see a porcupine arriving in the banquet. She represents her name as "Cleopatra" (or "Patsy"). Patsy and the animals decide to have a party while hiccuping. The animals had a great banquet for Patsy. Moral Ending Lucy gave the story a ten. Molly is also praised for being a great storyteller. Nelson gave her disguise a ten too. The monkeys begin removing her disguise in order to go back to bed. First Appearances * "The Story Inspector" * Cousin Chuckles the Monkey (indirect reference only) * Patsy the Porcupine * Reginald's Mother (mentioned only) Gallery Ep 35 2.jpg Ep 35 3.jpg Ep 35 4.jpg Ep 35 5.jpg Ep 35 6.jpg Ep 35 7.jpg Ep 35 8.jpg Ep 35 9.jpg Ep 35 10.jpg Ep 35 11.jpg Ep 35 12.jpg Ep 35 13.jpg Ep 35 14.jpg Ep 35 15.jpg Ep 35 16.jpg Ep 35 17.jpg Ep 35 18.jpg Ep 35 19.jpg Ep 35 20.jpg Ep 35 21.jpg Ep 35 22.jpg Ep 35 23.jpg Ep 35 24.jpg Ep 35 25.jpg Ep 35 26.jpg Ep 35 27.jpg Ep 35 28.jpg Ep 35 29.jpg Ep 35 30.jpg Ep 35 31.jpg Ep 35 32.jpg Ep 35 33.jpg Ep 35 34.jpg Ep 35 35.jpg Ep 35 36.jpg Ep 35 37.jpg Ep 35 38.jpg Ep 35 39.jpg Ep 35 40.jpg Ep 35 41.jpg Ep 35 42.jpg Ep 35 43.jpg Ep 35 44.jpg Ep 35 45.jpg Ep 35 46.jpg Ep 35 47.jpg Ep 35 48.jpg Ep 35 49.jpg Bumble Berries.jpg Ep 35 50.jpg Ep 35 51.jpg Ep 35 52.jpg Ep 35 53.jpg Ep 35 54.jpg Ep 35 55.jpg Ep 35 56.jpg Ep 35 57.jpg Ep 35 58.jpg Ep 35 59.jpg Ep 35 60.jpg Ep 35 61.jpg Ep 35 62.jpg Ep 35 63.jpg Ep 35 64.jpg Ep 35 65.jpg Ep 35 66.jpg Ep 35 67.jpg Ep 35 68.jpg Ep 35 69.jpg Ep 35 70.jpg Moon.jpg Ep 35 71.jpg Ep 35 72.jpg Ep 35 73.jpg Ep 35 74.jpg Ep 35 75.jpg Ep 35 76.jpg Video Trivia * This is the first appearance of Patsy in an animated episode, despite being shown in the opening song in Season 1 and 2. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Molly told the story